The Beginning, The End, and the Crazy Inbetween
by Mr.Liz
Summary: Sun Shang Xiang throws away her tomboy lifestyle to learn how to be a proper woman while her friends are away for the war. However, when they return, the reaction isn't what she expected.


A/N: Could it be true? Have I really returned? OMFG! Erm...not that any of you remember...but I'm Mr.Liz, for all you old DW fanfic fans. I did the whole Caught Between Clans thing and that crazy Dynasty Warriors Churchy (which got freaking BANNED) and Who Killed Sun Ce, Who Cares? (also banned!). So if any of you remember me, I have returned! For you who have no earthly ideas as to who I am...well, I'm me. I'm thinking of putting Dynasty Churchy back up (rewriting it so I don't get penalized again) but until then I want a few new fics...so R&R people, I'm a comment whore.

Warnings: Nothing now, but something later.

Pairings: SSX, SSX/Lu Xun (one sided), Da Qiao/Sun Ce, Xiao Qiao/ Zhou Yu, SSX/Liu Bei and a bit of incest-ness from Sun Quan (ho ho, that's new!) and anything else you'd like to see...I have no real plan of where this is going, so if you want a couple, leave me a review or an email of some couples.

Chapter One:

"Shang Xiang!" I turn around to see the only man I've ever opened up to and smile.

"Yes, Xun?" I asked and looked instinctively down... "Huh?" I felt two strong finger tips tilt my chin upward. "You're taller than me!" I exclaimed, honestly surprised. I embraced my friend from childhood and he spun me around in his arms.

"That's what happens. You can't expect that I'd stay the little shrimp forever, could you? I grew a good several inches over the past year. And for your information, missy, we haven't seen each other for over a year! What's with the 'yes, Xun?'" He asked in mock anger. I smiled and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"I was thinking." I responded as he returned the gesture and we walked through the gardens. Xun quirked a brow and smiled.

"Of me, I hope." He added and I laughed with him.

"Of you, yes, and others." I admitted and Xun blushed a little before looking straightforward. I reveled in the reaction.

"Is that so?" He mumbled and I shrugged out of his hold and stepped in front of him with a wicked grin.

"I knew it! You may have gotten a little muscle and some height on my Lu Xun, but you're still that shy little boy I grew up with!" I teased and poked his cheek until he gained an evil grin as well...something Gan Ning must have influenced on him while they were traveling.

"And you, Shang Xiang? You're mighty different on the outside but I see on the inside you're still that arrogant little tomboy! I hardly recognized you! It's an absolutely normal day and here you are, calmly walking through the gardens. You grew out your hair, as well! It's down to your waist...and my god! You're wearing a _dress_! And is that a bit of rouge and lipstick I see?" Xun pretended to faint of shock and I giggled.

"I have improved, or so my brother Quan has told me. Ce has had a fit with my change. He says he wants me to finish my training and education... but I'm not ignorant, despite popular belief." I finished sadly and Xun eyed me like I was insane.

"Who thinks you're ignorant? You're brilliant and strong! You're probably the most educated woman for miles and miles!" It was true, but that wasn't what I meant.

"That's not it, Xun. What I mean is that I was ignorant to believe that I could get away with it. Whatever I try to do about it, I'm still a woman. I can train all I want but a man will still overpower me and I can study till my eyes are begging for sleep but what man will listen to my opinion? Father was kind to allow me to hold onto my hopes but since his death I have realized more and more that as a wife, which I will be doomed to become, this life I have been leading is useless. It may come in handy, but other things would do better..." I trailed off and Xun eyed me.

"Such as?" He asked, slightly annoyed at me. I sighed, feeling horrible.

"Sewing and cooking and being a mother and acting a lady, tending to the garden and house and to properly take care of a man when he is sick. I need to learn protocol and how to act. I can't have a temper, I can't cuss in public, my vocabulary must be appropriate and most importantly, I have to dress as a woman. I will miss the clothes and swearing, but a dress isn't so bad and I can cuss all I want and as loud as I want in my head or when I'm alone. It's the fighting and horseback riding I miss. Added to the fact that I'm rarely brought to the front anymore. It's dreadfully boring here." I complained truthfully and Xun smiled.

"I suppose you've been finished, then? You know, sent to finishing school and all that?" I bet he meant it as a joke but I nodded miserably.

"While you were away Quan sent me away for a while. I just got back to the palace a week or two ago." Xun patted me on the back sympathetically.

"I guess you must be bored out of your pretty little head. What else have you been up to?" Xun asked and I shuddered.

"I've been raising Ce's daughter for Da Qaio since she's been so ill since the birth. Sun Ce's always away and Quan always thought it would be good practice..." I said sadly. "It's like being a mother, except the child's an exact replica of Da Qaio. Beautiful, I must admit, but I'd feel more comfortable if she had at least _some_ of the Sun family traits." I admitted and Xun nodded knowingly.

"I can imagine that. Will you spend the rest of the day with me, then? It's been awfully long and you didn't really specify what you were thinking about when I first saw you."

"Hm? Oh...I was thinking...about all the important men in my life. You know, the only ones I can count on and trust."

"I'm one of them?" Xun asked, obviously flattered. I nodded shyly.

"Yes. You at the top, then Ce, then Father, even if he's gone. Then Gan Ning and the other Wu generals...except Haun Gai, because he really does frighten me. Then another...one that I didn't expect to pop up." I muttered the last bit. I couldn't lie to Lu Xun, but I didn't want him to hear that part.

"Who would that be?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I don't think you'd like me anymore if I told you...I have to check on Ying Fa." I grabbed the first excuse to get away and Xun took it.

"Da Qiao's daughter? I remember you always loved that name. Considerate of them to name her that, isn't it?" Xun said absent mindedly and I grumbled.

"Actually _I_ named her. They gave me the privilege." And Xun nodded knowingly. "Unless you want to help me pamper the little monster, I have to get going..." I darted around him and ran before he could catch up with me and agree. I feel horrible, especially since it's his first day back, I guess I'll spar with him in the morning...

"Shang Xiang, hello!" I looked a Qiao, who was bedridden and paler than usual. I smiled and moved from the door to her side.

"How are you feeling?" I asked gently, sitting gracefully in the chair by her bed. I had learned quite a bit since Xun had seen me last, and I wouldn't deny that I was much better at the things a lady should be doing.

"Same as I did yesterday and the day before that, of course. I just wish I would get better or worse so they'd have a bit more of an idea to treat me. I miss going out to the battlefield, even if I couldn't do much." She laughed feebly before coughing and I shrugged it off. It wasn't very unusual.

"Quan has put me on house arrest since I tried to sneak off with the rest of the soldiers in infantry a few months back. Men have been following me all around the palace and every time I step outside it's like I'm making a desperate attempt at escape...like I'm a convict or something..." I sighed deeply.

"Ce is very upset that you've begun to act this way. He misses you." Qiao said with a smile. "Honestly, that man talks more about you than anyone else in the kingdom, except maybe Zhou Yu." We both laughed.

"Misses me? I see him every day at banquets and dinners...but I'll admit he has a bit of a sister complex." I giggled, "I guess... we were always very close since mother died. I should be thankful he has you...or he'd be complaining to me..." I said.

"So...he'd be complaining to you about...you? That's odd. But that's not how he misses you, Shang Xiang. He sees you every day smiling and being polite, refusing any sort of training or challenges and wearing dresses..."

"They aren't nice dresses!" I said defensively.

"I know, Shang Xiang, but you've changed. He misses the _old_ you. And he hates himself for not telling you that Sun Quan has a stick up his ass and that you shouldn't listen to a word he says. Poor man is blaming himself for your new persona." Qiao finished and slumped in my chair.

"It's not like I've changed on the inside. You know that whenever I have to go to those banquets and pretend to be pretty and polite that I'm fantasizing simply sticking a chopstick in their eye. It's dreadful to have to take everything in stride and act so peaceful even though on the inside I'm screaming and swearing at the top of my lungs and wondering how much they really _need_ oxygen." I reasoned before standing up, "Maybe that's what's been bothering me about this whole 'finished' thing...the fact that I don't feel finished on the inside at all, I'm simply pretending to be finished." Biting my lip, I fell gracefully to my knees and rested my chin on Qiao's bed. She gave me a smile and patted my head.

"Maybe I'll tell him that." She said softly and I stood up with a cocky grin.

"I'm off to visit Ying Fa...but you can tell my blockhead of a brother that I'll be sparring tomorrow morning as a peace offering to Lu Xun. I'll be glad to kick his ass if he wants to meet me at the courtyard." I winked and stepped outside, bidding Qiao farewell.

TBC...

A/N: Yeah... so after a long break, you can't be too surprised if this wasn't very good or if it was boring. It was the whole back story chapter... Anyways... I'm thinking of doing a whole Lu Xun/SSX on the side of my rare pairing...That way she'll be all torn about who she should be with. Don't worry, it'll get better, I promise. Action and fluff next chappy, but teh way, and something worth reading. REVIEW! I live off of comments.


End file.
